Hey You!
by Shay Moonsilk
Summary: You're name is Kohu! And you're our new baby! You must be tired, aren't you? Kopaka's back in the hospital again, only this time it's for another baby. Yaoi! Mpreg! KopakaTahu main pairing featuring newbornbaby!Kohu No flaming


Author's note: So this is a request for Kytten of Evil, who wanted to see a story like Hello There, so this is it! This takes place a few years later with Tahu and Kopaka's second baby :) so this story does involve slash and mpreg, and if you don't like that stuff then you really don't have to read it, simple as that. Feed back is UBER appreciated, so please review ^^ If you don't like the story, just explain what you didn't like, don't just say it sucks because I have no clue how to make it not suck then.

Pairing: Kopaka/Tahu, implied Onua/Lewa, and implied Pohatu/Taka

Warnings: Yaoi, slash, mpreg, MAJOR fluff, and to some people maaaybe OOC ^^;

Hey You! 

Kopaka drummed his fingers quietly. Athena was fast asleep in his lap, probably because of the incredible boredom she was going through. Looking down at his first-born daughter, the ice toa honestly couldn't blame her. There wasn't much to do at a hospital when you were five, and she liked to run around and play with her friends. Friends that couldn't be here, because, like Kopaka was musing, the hospitals were to busy. But the other members of their team promised they'd be here, and they should be. Tahu having another baby was a big deal, and even if they weren't on a team together Athena would want her friends here so she could show off her new baby brother, or sister.

When he felt a tap on his shoulder, Kopaka looked up and showed a rare smile. "Thanks for making it." "Not a problem." Pohatu said, sitting down next to him. Pokata, his six-almost-seven year old son sat down too. Kopaka gently shook Athena awake. She and Pokata had a brother-sister relationship, where they liked to mess with each other. The fact that they each had developing elemental powers meant that they had to be watched very closly, to make sure one didn't burn anything (Athena) or cause any random rock slides (Pokata).

She gave a groan and pushed herself up. "Daddy.. did mommy have my baby yet?" "Not yet sweetie." Kopaka said, "but Pokata's here now." The fire toa in training gave a loud sigh and walked over to him and they quietly started talking about... well whatever little kids liked to talk about. Kopaka had once asked her, but Athena shook her head and said he _couldn't_ know about that.

"How's he doing?" Pohatu asked him. Kopaka gave a half shrug. "He and I agreed that I should stay with Athena for this, and so far no one's said anythings gone _wrong_ so it looks good." Truth be told, he was a little worried. Before they separated, Tahu had laughed and said he'd be fine, and gave Athena a big hug. The ice toa would have voiced his worry, but that would have scared Athena, and her getting freaked out was a BAD idea. Pohatu gave him a smile. "I'm sure he'll be fine, this is Tahu we're talking about. He can make it through anything." Well... Pohatu did make a good point...

"Did I time-miss it????" Lewa asked, running in nervously. "Did he have the little-baby yet?" Both Pohatu and Kopaka groaned, and Kopaka pulled Lewa into a chair. "Calm down." Kopaka snapped, though his words didn't sound angry. "You need to stay more calm then I do." He was right, as he normally was when it came to this. Lewa was currently very pregnant right now, so him freaking out was very bad. The toa of air blushed. "True-sorry... I'm just really nervous-happy right now." "Um Lewa? Did you come in here with a kid?" Pohatu asked. Lewa gave an enormous gasp and looked like he was going to start crying. "Where's Layleigh!!!"

Before Kopaka could start cursing at the fact Lewa got WAY to hormonal with pregnancy, Onua walked in with, thank Mata Nui, Layleigh. "Honey, you ran in which you know you shouldn't be doing right now-" Onua's "Take it Easy (version 5)" lecture got cut off when Lewa ran forward so he could hug Layleigh. "I'm SO true-sorry sweetie! I'll never lose you ever-again!" The seven year old choked and tried to escape her mother's death-grip, but she ended up needing both Pohatu and Onua to do so.

After she got free, Athena and Pokata happily stole her away, and she was more then willing to run off (figuratively, they knew literal running was bad), and the four of them were left to awkwardly talk. It was odd that the conversation felt so awkward, Kopaka thought, because he thought they had all become really close as a team. Could it be where they were? The circumstances? He had no idea, but a nurse pulled him out of his train of thought.

"Excuse me, sir? Your spouse is ready to see you." She said softly. The other toa gave him encouraging smiles. He gave Athena a quick hug, promising she's get to see him soon. Tahu would have to prepare himself before his daughter came in the room (she was to excited, and Tahu was most likely exhausted.)

He had prepared himself for anything, but Tahu looked much more awake this time around when Kopaka entered the room. He was sitting up on his own, holding the random bundle of blankets that Kopaka knew was their next baby. He quickly kissed Tahu, looking down at the...

"...this one is pink too." Tahu chuckled, holding the baby tightly without hurting it. "Of course, but his is lighter." It was a boy... now they had one of each. "Athena's was darker, and now it's getting redder." Tahu said in a low voice. He was right, as usual. "Then this one should look more like me." Kopaka murmured. "You poor thing." Tahu said to the baby, and laughed. He was kidding of course, Kopaka knew that. Athena had his eyes and Tahu always talked about how much he liked that. "We need to give him a name." Tahu added softly. Kopaka nodded in a agreement, lightly tracing his thumb around the baby – his baby's – face. "Hey you!" Tahu said cheerfully, "We're your parents! And you don't even know that, do you? Of course you don't." He kissed his forehead. "Because right now, you're tired. It must be exhausting, being born isn't it? I wouldn't know. I was only the one that gave birth to you." Kopaka smiled into his shoulder. "What's his name?" Tahu was silent for a few minutes. "We named Athena after the old legends... is it cliche to do the same to Kohu? I mean I have no clue what we should name him." Kopaka stared at him.

"Where do you have the name Kohu?" Tahu blushed. "I... I don't know, it just slipped out of me." "It.. it fits in a way." Kopaka said honestly. "And.. you know Kohu is a version of our names put together right?" He laughed quietly at the look on Tahu's face. "I didn't know that..." "You're cute." Tahu pouted. "But as much as I'd like to continue this, we have another kid who'd like to meet this one." Tahu looked happier as Kopaka left.

When Kopaka returned, Tahu had been in another deep conversation with Kohu. "And, when a guy asks you out, you need to understand that he should like you for you and not because you look pretty and make SURE you don't put out on the first date, and when friends want you to do something, you should understand that just because they do it doesn't mean it's right." "Mommy!!!" Athena whispered (because Kopaka had warned her about keeping her voice low for her new baby brother.). She crawled on the bed with Kopaka's help and gave Tahu a careful hug. "Say hi to Kohu." Tahu whispered, helping Athena hold him. She smiled and gave him a big kiss on the forehead. Kopaka quietly watched them for a little bit before he saw Tahu beginning to fall asleep. Being little, Athena didn't notice that and kept talking to Kohu, but the ice toa knew Tahu needed to sleep. "Athena, I think it's time we let mom sleep." He said, leading her out of the room. She looked sad and Kopaka felt a bit bad, but he knew he had to get her out. Even Tahu was looking thankful.

About ten minutes later, Kopaka was holding Kohu with Tahu asleep, having finally passed out. "Well, hello you." He said, "It's good that we get to have this talk now." Kohu moved a little bit, but didn't say anything or open his eyes. He was still perfect to Kopaka though. "I'm your dad, and your coming home to a very big family. So I hope you'll like people." He looked over at Tahu, and then back at him. "Tahu's your mom, because he gave birth to you. We love you very very much, and we hope you know that. And I'm your father." Kopaka held him closer.

If someone had ever told him fifteen years ago he'd be married to Tahu, with a daughter, holding his newborn son Kopaka would have hurt that person. But now, as he slowly rocked Kohu in his arms, he realized that this was just about as perfect as it got, and he couldn't, wouldn't, trade it in for anything else.

The End!

Authors note: This is the fastest I've ever written a story XD probably because the plot just SLAMMED into me like a lightening bolt or something. Either way, I hope you all enjoy :)


End file.
